


♡I'm A Yandere♡

by AngelKit



Category: The four friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKit/pseuds/AngelKit
Summary: This is a story about an ALMOST normal girl who is deep in love with a boy, maybe TO deep... The girl is jealous of the other girls, but they're not a problem. She just has to "delete" them, not very difficult. Senpai will become hers... He doesn't have a choice...





	♡I'm A Yandere♡

 

~Work coming soon~


End file.
